


《卧底》――南硕番外

by TTcc



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 南硕 18x
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTcc/pseuds/TTcc





	《卧底》――南硕番外

狗血，很狗血，非常狗血！

有车，有暴力描写

he

错别字请多包容，因为我有时候老眼昏花就打错了...

 

――――――――――――――――――――

 

金南俊每天都很忙，不得已才会很晚回来，有时候是应酬，在酒桌上推杯换盏和那些老家伙周旋；有时候是在地下室处理需要交易的军火订单。新闻里，他是成功的年轻企业家，是富家小姐踏破门槛都想嫁男人，有些人企图靠联姻获得他的支持，但他都通通谢绝并明确表示，他喜欢男人，爱人是金硕珍。

众人惊讶的闭嘴，心里是又气又恨，心想这金硕珍什么来路？还能栓住这么大个人物！

嗯……

金硕珍自己也不知道。

 

――――――――――

“唔…嗯…你你你你别弄了！……好困……”

“我就摸摸，不动你。”男人继续吻着他红润的嘴唇，上下含弄着两片唇瓣，之后又探入齿间,和里面湿润的舌头搅弄在一起，混合津液发出色情的声响。两只手来到衣服里顺着腰线摸上乳头，金硕珍不适应的扭扭腰，那双手有规律的在两点画圈按压，金硕珍身体很敏感，生理上的舒适让他止不住的发软，整个人像从蜜里托出来一般，勾得金南俊这头饿熊两眼放光忍不住就想品尝他的美味。  
“不要吸啊！嗯！……”

“我想吃奶，应该能喳出奶来？”

“不会！金南俊你不要这样！……”

“嘿嘿~说不定呢。”

“呜呜呜不！……轻、轻点……”

 

金南俊又是吻又是摸的，七弄八弄的身体已经开始发热，糟了，他又想食言了……慢慢放开金硕珍的唇，用着请求但又不容拒绝的语气凑到他耳边说道：

“阿珍，就一次？”

金硕珍内心是崩溃的。

我信你个鬼！每次都是这样！说是只摸不做！到后面！又控制不住折磨人！

金硕珍被骗了几次这次绝对不会信了！

“不要……每次都是这样，你骗人！…”金硕珍小声抱怨着，接着又怯怯地补充了几句：“…你工作回来很累了吧？我帮你揉揉？”金硕珍本意是想给他揉揉肩，没想到却被这满肚子坏水的男人抓住了话柄――

“好啊。”金南俊坏笑的样子看得金硕珍直犯怵，他抓着身下人细嫩的手来到那烫手的地方，“来揉揉这，见到你它就不安分了。”

“你…你这人真是！流里流气的！”金硕珍摸到那里又硬又热，急得就要把手挣开，结果立马被金南俊压在了怀里：

“小东西，出尔反尔，看我不好好收拾你。”

说着突然就把金硕珍的腿抬起想要脱掉睡裤，金硕珍一惊连忙抓住裤头，还是不死心，一副被欺负得可怜巴巴的样子：“我没有！你耍赖皮！…可不可以明天再弄？我好困....”

“笨蛋说什么胡话？我答应我下面也不能答应啊，别磨蹭！”

看着金南俊不耐烦的样子金硕珍又害怕他变得急躁，前几次只要自己稍微反抗金南俊就翻脸，拿郑号锡来威胁他，想了想只得慢慢松开手，丝质的睡裤很滑，被金南俊一拉很轻松就脱掉，接着是内裤，很快，金硕珍只穿着凌乱的睡衣玉体横陈，爱人那小脸绯红，看的金南俊快沉不住气直接掏枪就上。

“你、你轻点，后面还疼……”

“这次会温柔的。”金南俊轻轻说着，心爱的男孩自觉的分开双腿，呼吸停滞了会儿，退开几步，便摸着他粉嫩的性器，开始上下套弄起来。

“嗯……哈……我自己来吧。”

“今天我来让你爽，乖。”

“呜呜…我、我自己…来！”

“你别动。”

今天的金南俊很奇怪，明明以前就是随便扩张扩张就进来的，今天却格外细心，金硕珍的玉茎套弄得很舒服，身体已经开始被金南俊带动起来，前端已经有少许透明的前列腺液渗出。

“啊……嗯呜……我、我要、不行了……快放手呀！”

“那就再快点好不好？”

“你、你！松开…”

“我偏不。”

“呜呜呜呜啊啊！”

金硕珍的欲望不断的堆积，快感像啤酒里的泡沫不断的升高，在血管里四处碰撞到达四肢百骸，终于，感到眼前一道白光，生理上的满足达到高峰，小腹不断的跳动，发出一声妩媚的呻吟。

“呼~射得真多。”金南俊放开手，看着金硕珍脸红得喘不上气，漂亮秀气的肉棒一股股吐着的精液，那副任人蹂躏的表情，金南俊下面已经涨得疼痛。

“接下来给宝贝松松小嘴呀。”金南俊抹上刚射的精液探入他后穴，金硕珍攥住被单的手开始颤抖，这不是害怕，因为高潮后的身体全身都像是被催情了一般，手指在肠壁不断挤压那软软的突起，金硕珍呻吟越来越大，眼泪沾上发梢，全身像刚被热水冲洗了一般泛着红，更加让金南俊爱不释手。

“宝贝好棒，老公好喜欢啊。”金硕珍不理他的挑逗，喉咙故意压住了那些让自己害羞的声音，金南俊看着他倔强的小表情突然笑了起来。

才说两句就倔成这样，真是可爱。

“有本事等会也别出声啊金硕珍。”看着肉穴已经能容纳三指的程度，金南俊再也不等待了，迅速的掏出自己的肉棒，对准后庭就一杆进洞。

“呜！”

“放松点！你老公要被夹断了。”说着拍了几巴掌软白的屁股，清脆的响声听得金硕珍脸直发烫，努力试着放松自己括约肌，让金南俊进出更顺利些，自己也少受些苦。

 

“啊……里面好舒服，你后面可你的嘴诚实得多。”金南俊故意说着调笑他的话，看着金硕珍抿着唇不回答，动作慢了下来，故意拉长抽出的时间，又狠狠的顶入，颠得金硕珍不断前移，眼泪汪汪的死咬被子不说话，自己的后穴被金南俊这个混蛋用力的摩擦内壁，敏感的神经传递着胀痛和性欲带来的快感冲击着大脑，口腔里的液体润湿了床单，那断断续续的呻吟又冒了出来 ，可是距离高潮还差一点，金南俊漫不经心的行为让金硕珍又气又羞，明明是他挑起的火，现在就这样敷衍了事的吊着，这算什么呀！金硕珍委屈得要死，哪管会不会惹金南俊生气一股脑把心里话全说了出来：

“金南俊你混蛋！嗯啊……只知道欺负我！你快一点啊！……呜呜呜……”

金南俊吓了一跳，诶？生气了？主动要快点了？里面明白过来心里甜得就像灌了糖是的，没有强迫，没有威胁，金硕珍第一次的主动要求让金南俊开心得不行，竟然得寸进尺起来：

“那你叫我老公听听。”

“我不叫！”

“那我就慢慢……”

“呜呜……你过分……”金硕珍老是不能疏解竟真的哭了起来，金南俊叹气不再逗他，感到自己也要到了，便压下身子，胸肌和金硕珍的乳首相互摩擦，金硕珍的哭腔变了调，下面自然也加速冲刺起来，手顺着髋部摸到小人儿的手腕紧紧捏着，堵住那不断变高的哭声，在两人的的闷声中，终于一起达到高潮。

“嗯啊.....”

“爽了吧，阿珍。”

“……”  
金硕珍撅着嘴 ，手指抹着脸上的泪痕，被比自己大很多的手掌握住。他停了下来，发现金南俊正看着他，目光深邃又柔和。  
“给你说件事。”

“什么？”

“你哥哥现在很安全，我把他放了。”

其实早就想说了，又怕金硕珍知道后离开自己所以迟迟不开口，不过他又想，已经相处了几个月 ，金硕珍应该也能明白自己以后会对他好，不会再想着逃离自己吧？就鬼使神差的说出了实话，只为消减自己以前在金硕珍那的负面印象，博得些好感。

可金南俊忘了，从一开始，这始终是一场不公平的交易，金硕珍是被强迫的一方，没有了禁锢条件，金硕珍怎么还会有留下？他巴不得立马逃开这个魔鬼！

“真的！你没骗我？”金硕珍的眼睛瞬间发亮，太好了，他好像又看到希望了一般。

怕金硕珍不信是的，他握着手里那人是手那会摩挲：“不信我明天和你一起去看看他。”

“可是……我想自己去找他。”金硕珍小声等待着同意，他才不傻，既然哥哥没事，自己就不必再呆在这可怕男人的身边，能早走就尽快走！……虽然，金南俊对他挺好的。想到这金硕珍心里直摇头：不行！没有爱的前提，一切都是耍流氓！对他再好也不行！

 

“那我派人送你去。”想着两兄弟团聚自己陪着也不合适，但又担心他一个人不安全，那就派点手下保护他。

“我一个人可以的…”金硕珍立马假装乖巧温顺的样子，金南俊很少见金硕珍这样，心一软，竟然也答应了。

“一个人去真的没问题吗？”

“真的真的，我多大一个人了，还能丢不成？”

“嗯……注意安全。”

 

“太好了！”金硕珍高兴得要死，心里暗自得意起来――什么嘛，原来这笨蛋这么好说话！

又怕这人反悔是的，金硕珍连忙亲了他脸一口，没想到这件事可以让金硕珍这么开心，男人大脑有些转不过来，被亲的那一刻，那张在外人面前始终冷漠无情的脸竟然有些红。

金南俊摸着仔细回味唇碰在脸颊上的触感，心里飘忽忽的，刚疲软的性器又硬了起来。他微微皱眉，贴近金硕珍正开心的脸，金硕珍顿时有些不妙的感觉，他是不是又想……

 

“珍珍，再来一次好不好？”

 

“金南俊，我不……(´;︵;`)”

 

――――――――――

强行要了金硕珍几次，金南俊才吃了个饱。看着怀里的金硕珍睡着了，金南俊小心的拿过床边的衣裤穿上，走到别墅外，闵玧其和司机已经在楼下，立马就上了车，开往公司。

“玧其，你和陈景荣商谈得怎么样。”

“哼，那货就是个怂包，被我们发现后吓得屁滚尿流 ，自己亲手把最新的枪匹都送了过来。”

金南俊在车厢里拿出香烟递给闵玧其一支，两人点上火，金南俊晦暗狠戾的眼神映着烟火的光亮：

“还不够。那帮美国佬也不是好东西，商量好让我们提供货源，却又反悔和陈景荣交易！好啊，这陈景荣敢压低价抢生意抢到我头上来，不好好挫挫他的骨，他真以为我金南俊好欺负？”

“你想怎么处置他？”

“我不仅要他最新的枪匹，还要他手里所有的枪！让他滚出浅龙湾，别让我看到他。”

“南俊，你别逼太紧，这家伙狡猾得很，小心狗急跳墙。”

“那我倒要看看他能耍什么花招。”知道金南俊的脾气闵玧其也不好再说什么，两人把窗户又开了些，好让烟味散去，突然，金南俊像想到了些什么：

“哦对了，那天金泰亨咋从你手里跑出来了？还好也没出什么岔子。”

提到这闵玧其气就不打一处出：“妈的金南俊你不知道吧？他妈那小子为了个男的把我打晕丢在后备箱！要不是兄弟们发现后备箱有人我还不得憋死在里面！最气人的是事后提起臭小子说不小心忘了！靠！你不替我好好收拾他我过不去这坎！”

“哈哈哈哈哈他胆真肥啊连你也敢打哈哈我真是没想到，我本以为他会老老实实听你的话。”

“得，我要再想那天得气死，你可得好好犒劳我，真是做了什么孽认识你们这两兄弟？”

 

“算了算了别想了，等手上的事忙完了咱哥三好好聚聚。”

“行啊，你花钱就行。”

 

――――――――――――――

 

金硕珍第二天一早就醒了，意外发现屁股并不算很痛，看看枕边，金南俊不在已经是常有的事，起身走下楼，保姆已经把早餐准备了。

“刘妈早啊，金南俊多久走的？”

“昨晚三点左右就出去了，俊先生太忙了，让我们晚点叫你吃饭，没想到珍先生自己先起了。”

“噢……”金硕珍听得脸立马红了起来，不得不说，金南俊对他真的很好，突然又想起了昨天说的事又加了句：“对了刘妈，中午别做饭了，我出去有事。”

“那珍先生晚上回来吗？”

“这个……不回来了，刘妈今天就放假吧。”

刘妈听到放假自然高兴得不得了，连忙谢过金硕珍就离开了别墅，金硕珍乐乐悠悠的吃完早餐，大摇大摆的从保镖面前走过，就准备出门去找哥哥住的地址了。

可是――

走着走着，老觉得不对劲，身后好像一直有人在跟踪他，金硕珍心里敲起小鼓:不是吧？我不是让金南俊别派人跟着我吗？他这人怎么说话不算话？不对……他一直都是说话不算话的人！

金硕珍气得头疼，能什么办法？只有加快脚步，可身后两个人影也追着速度上来，看着老甩不掉这两人，金硕珍开始故意乱走一通，过了一会就窜进一家服装店里，外面跟踪的人以为是去了试衣间也不敢擅自闯入，因为金南俊吩咐过他俩不准暴露。

 

等了很久也没见人从店里出来，两人一惊，立马冲进店里，试衣间里根本就没人！

“老板……我们把珍先生跟丢了。”  
金南俊听到气得只想骂脏话，两人废物，跟个人都能丢？

“那就给我滚回来！要是金硕珍有个三长两短，你们就等着死吧！”

几分钟过去后金硕珍偷偷从服装店后门出来，看来眼后面没人跟上来才松了一口气，得意的吹起了口哨。真傻，竟然派两个蠢家伙来跟踪我，哪有这么容易！

还不等他得意多久，就在要走到拐角时，一伙人突然闯到他面前，顿时两眼一抹黑就被塞进了车里。

 

“谁啊干嘛要抓我！我又招谁惹谁了！”金硕珍被袋子蒙着头呼吸不畅，不知却被谁踢了一脚背脊，疼得他直吸气。

“吵死了安分一点！”那剃着光头的男人破口大骂还想再踹几脚，却被身边的同伙拦住：“荣哥说了别动他，他可是留着有大用处。”

“知道嘛，不就是那个金南俊的包养情人？听说金南俊视他如命，金屋藏娇，好不容易逮着机会抓着了，得让他金南俊好好下点血本才能放人。”

“是他金南俊欺人太甚，不给荣哥活路，不然谁他妈会想去招惹他？”说着就转脸看着金硕珍：“你只要老老实实的我们也不动你，你说你，跟谁不好非要跟金南俊？活该你倒霉！”

 

金硕珍一万个委屈――不是我要留在他身边，是他不让我走啊，好不容易才有机会走，又撞上你们这群人……

“大哥们，你们抓我没用的，金南俊那男人不会管我的，我根本不可能称为你们威胁他的筹码，放了我吧！”

“让你少说话偏要说不停，烦不烦？”

金硕珍被人用力推倒在地上，也就吓得闭了嘴。

 

心里默默流泪了起来：呜呜呜呜呜呜我怎么又被抓了？

 

……

 

――――――――――

金南俊在办公椅旁坐立难安，派去的手下还是没找到人，突然电话响了，金南俊迅速掏出接听，只盼是有了金硕珍下落。

“喂？”

“俊哥，好久不见，兄弟挺想你，这不，你不是忙嘛，我就把俊哥情人接过来坐坐……”不等陈景荣说完，金南俊的杀意在空气中无形弥漫，声音平静得可怕。

“陈景荣，你什么意思？

正翘着腿搭在办公桌上低头专心磨指甲的陈景荣不以为意：“没什么别的意思，我就是想请俊哥也一起来吃个饭而已，俊哥不会不给面子吧？”

“想威胁我，你胆够肥啊。有话直说！”

“那我就开门见山了，你也知道，这年头上面查得紧，生意不好做，兄弟也是逼不得已呀……其实很简单，我只想把我的东西要回来，顺便再要点俊哥手里的代理权转让合同。换回你这细皮嫩肉的情人，不亏吧？”

“贪心会撑死的。”

“越早越好，别让我等急了，枪可不长眼睛。”被金南俊反讽的陈景荣脸色变得难看起来，嘴竟然笑得渗人。金南俊，来和你小情人一起死，我也算是成全你吧？

 

“等着，我马上来。”金南俊挂掉电话后喊来秘书：“帮我准备一下车，我要出去一趟。”

“老板要带人吗？”

 

“不用，我一个人就行。”

 

“老板要不还是带上几个兄弟安全些……”

 

金南俊抬头视线从手机转向秘书，眼神带着血腥的味道，让人不寒而栗。

“听我的还是听你的？”

“是……”

 

秘书说完立马就退出去关上了门。

车被下属开了过来，金南俊独自上了车，立刻去往陈景润的地盘。握着方向盘的手捏得死白，金南俊眼里都是杀戮，他摸摸身侧的枪支嘴里喃喃自语：

硕珍，我不会让你有事的……

――――――――――

金南俊只身一人来到陈景荣的老窝，就被带进了一个秘密房间。陈景荣身旁站着五六个打手，金南俊眯起了眼，嘴角不屑的笑道：“怎么，对付我还需要带这么多人？”

陈景荣笑着过来拍拍金南俊的肩，说话阴阳怪气的：“俊哥什么人，我可不得小心点？”

“别说废话了，合同我带来了，我要的人在哪。”

“俊哥做人做事真爽快！”陈景荣拿到合同一看上面已经签字，前一秒还在笑着此刻立马就露了真面目：“可以啊，我马上就让你们相见。”过一会只见金硕珍被绑着押到了房间，嘴里堵着毛巾，看着小人儿虽然没受伤的样子，但还是让金南俊好生心疼。

 

金硕珍没想到金南俊真的会来，心里五味陈杂，原本他以为金南俊待他不过是玩玩而已，没想到，他竟然会赶来救自己……

脸上不自觉有些热热的液体滑过，金硕珍堵住嘴不能说话，只能呜呜的发出声响。

“真是要被二位真挚的爱情感动了呢。”陈景荣不禁笑出了声，“这样吧，金南俊，你要是能扛得过我四枪，我就放了你们。”

 

“你个杂碎！出尔反尔！”金南俊狠厉的盯着陈景荣，摸到腰后枪支的手敏捷的举起，可还是慢了些。陈景荣的手下已经掏枪对准金硕珍的太阳穴，无法反抗的金硕珍只能呜呜咽咽的哭着，喉咙被勒得喘不过气。

 

“放下枪！”陈景荣大吼着，手里的枪指着金南俊，他只得慢慢蹲下，扔下枪支，双手举过头顶：“好，我放下了，你别伤害他。你不是说让我接你四枪你就放了我们吗？行，你来。”

 

“真是专一呐，为了个情人，你至于吗？”

“快点吧，你这人做事真是麻……”没等金南俊说完那一枪就在了手臂上，鲜血汩汩不断的从骨肉里流出，不一会就浸湿了衣袖，把白色的衬衫袖子染红了一半。金硕珍被吓得大哭，陈景荣玩心打起，他悠然的走到哭成泪人的金硕珍旁边：

“怎么，心疼了？害怕了？那叫给俊哥听听怎么样？看看和在床上有什么不同。”说完就拔掉了金硕珍口里的毛巾。

“不要！不要伤害他！求求你不要！”金硕珍哭红了眼，他不知道为什么，看到金南俊流血，心比千刀万剐还要疼，他甚至害怕，要是看着金南俊死在他面前，他会疯掉！他不知道是不是因为自己第一次看见杀人场面才会这样，还是因为这个人是金南俊，他只知道，再这样下去，金南俊一定会死！

陈景荣俯身捏着金硕珍的下巴，皱着眉假装心疼起来：“哎呀，真是小可怜，这梨花带雨的多让人稀罕啊？只可惜我不好这一口，看到两个男的在一起，我就恶心。”接着又是一枪打在了金南俊的肩上，金硕珍哭叫着，金南俊忍住一声不吭，受伤的臂膀因为疼痛开始剧烈的颤抖，他吃力的抬起眼看着金硕珍：“别哭，阿珍，别哭……”

“金南俊你个混蛋！救不了就算了还要搭上一条命，你是猪吗？你这个混蛋王八蛋！呜呜呜呜…”

 

“可是……我只能选择这样，因为是你，嘶……我不能，放弃……”

 

第三枪打在了膝盖上，这次金南俊再也站不住了倒在地上，血液在灰扑扑的水泥地上摊开，金南俊被包围在中间，温热的液体钻进了布料，黏黏糊糊的，金南俊很不喜欢，却开始乏力，大脑也变得昏沉，远远望去，整个场景像是一个破开的空洞，好像马上就会有厉鬼将他拽入地狱。

“不要！陈景荣你放过他吧……”因为哭太久声音也变得嘶哑，金硕珍哆嗦着用膝盖移动到陈景荣脚边不断请求着，那瘫血污里又响起了微弱的声音：“还有……一枪……”

陈景荣笑容放大起来。

这一枪，他会瞄准心脏。

 

“不要！！――”

就在他要开枪的刹那，腿上传来的激烈痛感让他咬牙咧齿，手一歪打偏了了角度，在地面留下一个弹孔，陈景荣暴跳如雷，一脚踢开死咬的金硕珍，金硕珍的脸立马肿了起来，躺在地上轻微喘息着。

“我艹，你属狗……”还没说完，外面的哄闹声大了起来，不一会这间房的大门就被一群人冲撞开。陈景荣还不明白状况，和几个手下有些束手无措。反应过来想要开枪时已经外面涌上来的人抓住。

“南俊！”  
“大哥！”

闵玧其和金泰亨立马带着人扶起血泊中的金南俊，他半睁着眼看着另一边的金硕珍，此时的金硕珍已经被郑号锡解绑搀扶着慢慢起来，金南俊这才放心，慢慢的合上疲惫的眼，被众人抬到外面车里送到专门的私人医院。

闵玧其留下来处理后面的事，表情狞恶的走向因为情况反转太快还有些不真实感的陈景荣，上去就是一顿狂揍：“妈的，我看你是真的活得不耐烦了！想死？你闵爷今天成全你！”

陈景荣一个劲的求饶哭喊也没让闵玧其停下拳打脚踢，直到人奄奄一息才让手下拖回去：

“把他吊起来，等我回去再好好弄他。”

“是，闵爷。”

 

另一边――

“哥！南俊会不会有事？哥！”金硕珍哭着揪住郑号锡的衣摆，郑号锡心疼得要命，轻轻拍着他的头：“相信哥，他不会有事的，你也受伤了，哥扶你离开这里。”

“哥，我好怕！我好怕他出事……”

“你不害怕自己出事吗？”

“我也害怕，可是……哥，我更怕金南俊会……”  
说着眼泪又止不住了，郑号锡连忙抱紧他：“我们硕珍是喜欢上金南俊了吗？”

“我不知道……”

就在一秒间，金硕珍想起了这一个月和金南俊相处的种种，金南俊给他带各种新奇食物，给他买新鲜有趣的玩意，会温柔和他说话，生病难受时也会陪在身边，虽然情事上偶尔还会鲁莽，但已经慢慢开始在意他的感受，甚至金南俊不止一遍的问过金硕珍是否愿意和他结婚.......

这种情感就像沙漏里的微粒，随着时间一点点堆积，或许过于微小，并不容易发现，可在很长一段时间后蓦然回首，金硕珍才会发现这其中特殊的感觉。

郑号锡看着弟弟迷茫的泪眼，轻轻擦干脸上的泪，另一边的脸已经肿得不像话，也不敢碰：“这个陈景荣！一定不能轻饶！……咱们这就去医院检查一下！”拉着金硕珍出去，可身后的人却不动：“硕珍，怎么了？

“我要去陪着他！”说完也不等郑号锡反应冲到外面去了。

雾里看花这么久，也是时候醒悟了。

 

我想，我可能已经爱上你了，金南俊。

 

――――――――――――

 

一周后――

“哎呀金南俊你别碰我！伤还没好呢瞎动什么！”金硕珍正在给金南俊的伤口换药，男人目光火热的盯得他浑身难受，那双不自觉的手又在他身上到处乱摸，金硕珍又气又恼的想躲开就是怎么也躲不掉。

“那个……阿珍，我们，好像很久，没有那个了。”

“老色鬼，伤成这样还想着那些乱七八糟的。”金硕珍没好气的锤了他一拳，金南俊皱着眉捂住被打的地方，吓得金硕珍赶紧替他揉着：“不会吧我没有用力的…还疼吗？”那双温暖厚实的手握住他相比之下显得稍小些的手，轻柔的吻落到额间：

“逗你的，就想看你心疼我的样子。”

“大傻子......”金硕珍眼角有些红红的，为了不让头顶上方的男人看见故意低着头：“真的吓死我了。我以为再也见不到你了…”

金南俊知道他又在说那天的事，没受伤的手一把拉近金硕珍：  
“这不是好好的嘛？”金南俊摸着怀里人的柔发一脸满足：“我金南俊没有爱错人，能得到你这样的宝贝，真是三生有幸。”

“我爱你，南俊。”说完，吻上了那人性感好看的唇，金南俊先是一愣，随即热烈的回应着。

此生此人，不可辜负。

“我也是。”

 

完

 

 

 

骗你的！还有一溜溜~

 

一辆玩具车🚗️

 

“呼……阿珍好棒。”男人一脸享受，因活动受限制，只能躺在床上，看着爱人吞吐着自己下面太久没释放的性器。

金硕珍也不急，温柔的上下吸吮，舌头富有技巧的在马眼回旋打转，在嘴巴包不住的地方就用手套弄揉捏，就连两个囊袋也有很好的照顾到，一阵阵快感爽得金南俊只想飙脏话，那人口腔里的湿热滑软紧紧裹住龟头，他微微挺动，金硕珍并没有退开，触到小舌时条件反射的收紧夹住龟头，金南俊顿时再也忍不了了，搂住金硕珍头的手不放开，精液一泄如注，呛得金硕珍忍不住咳嗽起来。

“阿珍，没事吧？”金南俊愧疚的想要起身看看眼泪都被呛出来的金硕珍，又被按住：“你别乱动，不然一会伤口又要裂开了。”

金硕珍拿出纸巾擦擦嘴，因为刚才的事现在嘴唇有些红肿，却显得漂亮诱人，金南俊入迷得不行：“我想吻你。”

金硕珍红起脸来，听话的低下头，嘴里又轻骂起几句：“臭流氓，要不是看你难受我才不要给你口。”

金南俊笑着要去咬他嘟起肉唇：“宝贝要是再不帮老公疏解一番可真的要憋坏了，为了后半生的性福你也得好好考虑嘛。”

 

每当金南俊调笑他，金硕珍就故意不去理，金南俊就用没受伤的手臂搂紧怀里的人：“珍珍，我错了，下次不说这些了。”

 

金硕珍才抬起头看他：“你这人再这样，我就真的不想理你了。”

 

“错了错了，珍大人饶了我吧。”才说完，那只手又顺着背脊滑向裤缝，金硕珍吓得想要起身却动弹不得，水汪汪的眼睛简直气得要吃掉金南俊是的：“刚刚不是已经弄完了吗？你干嘛还要…”

 

金南俊像个恶魔一样嘿嘿的笑着，愈发伸进臀部中间肆意妄为起来：“这次我们试试乘骑，你动我不动，不会影响伤口的，好不好？”

 

“呜……金南俊！你够啦！！”

 

（完）


End file.
